conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Federation Rail
Is Federation Rail the only railway company in EAF?--BIPU 17:23, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Nope! In the context of passenger rail, it is one of two existing inter-city rail providers in the EAF, at the moment. The other is CR/CRH, which will be eventually integrated into FR. There are smaller, regional and metropolitan operators, but FR also operates the Seogyeong Metropolitan Subway, the Seoul Metropolitan Subway, the Tokyo Metro, and the Taipei RTS. And then there are freight providers, which I haven't elaborated on yet. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:28, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Railway could be another matter of discuss in the nex BU-EAF meeting. By the moment, there are only a rolling stock manufacturer in Baltic Union; RVR. RVR is a ex-soviet company that has been modernized last years and it is a decent company, Baltic Railways is its first client specially becouse Baltic Railways is based in Riga and had a lot of ex-soviet rolling stock. Nevertheless, RVR has not many customers. It is possible that RVR directors could be interested in a kind of agreement with a known market leader in hihg speed as Hitachi or any other. By the way, Hitachi or any other could be interested in the agreement becouse it could be a way to enter the european market. Another thing is the next tenders that UNRA is going to publish for the operation of some railway systems or lines. It could be ok for some of your companies, but I'm sure that UNRA board of directors are not going to award the contract to a foreign state owned company. --BIPU 17:53, April 27, 2011 (UTC) That's unfortunate. I find that state-owned companies can be efficient some of the time. And I'm sure that KHI, NS, and Hitachi would be happy to take on additional suppliers, if the prices are right. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Well... It is not a question of state owned yes or not. It is logical to undertand that if you privatized you state owned companies and open your railway market to competition are not goint to put it again in hands of state owned companies but foreign based. Anyway, It would be possible for FR to open a subsidiary based in BU to apply the tenders. OK, it is possible.--BIPU 18:11, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, like SNCF and Keolis? Woogers - talk ( ) 18:26, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, France has a large tradition of strong state owned companies operating in privatized markets outside France. This is and has been a matter of discuss inside de Europe Union. France is not an easy market for foreign companies while state owned french companies as EDF, GDF-Suez, etc. are operating without problems in other union companies. I work daily with public and private companies and in my own experience usually private companies works better. Of course, it is here in Spain becouse I know that in other european countries things are different. Here public usually mean ineffective, slow, too many employees and directors to do the same thing, a job and a salary forever (it is the same for a job good or bad done), strong trade unions, etc. I work in a french company and when I talk about this with other colleagues from other european countries things are similar in Portugal, Italy and very different in Germany and nordic countries. --BIPU 19:00, April 27, 2011 (UTC)